


Locked In

by Leela_of_the_Sevateem



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Mild S&M, Pain, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela_of_the_Sevateem/pseuds/Leela_of_the_Sevateem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House doesn't tolerate flirtation in the workplace, and clearly punishment is due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

Dr. Robert Chase hung his lab coat in his locker and reached for his jacket, sensing a presence in the room.

“Forget something?” he says sweetly, tossing his hair back to raise an eyebrow disarmingly at the figure in the doorway.

“Don't get cute with me” Dr. House snarled, slamming a locker shut. Chase flinched and the smile faded from his oh-so-perfect lips.

“You've been toying with me. Flashing a smile when you think the others aren't watching. A wink here, a glance there.” Chase's back is against the lockers now, House slowly limping towards him. Chase swallows.

“Don't think you can flirt your way into my good books. I haven't forgotten the last case.” House flicked his cane up to catch it in the middle and nudged the crook under Chase's chin, tilting his head upwards to meet his searing gaze.

“For that, you'll have to follow through.”

Instinctively, Chase's tongue darted out to wet his lips and he almost wished he hadn't. House's eyes flick down to catch the movement, then back up to smirk, triumphant.

“Ah-ha.” House said, voice rumbling deep in his chest, shifting from a tone of annoyance to one of arousal. The viciousness, however, remained. “But that was your plan all along, wasn't it, pretty boy?”  
He over-emphasizes the backhanded complement.

“House.” Chase began, but his voice came out choked, small. He barely recognized it. He could feel the blood bounding through his veins towards his groin. He hadn't meant anything to happen from his advances, he hardly even realized how much he had been flirting. But, come to think of it, he had really been laying it on thick. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

House only scoffed haughtily, and slid the cane back into his hand, limping towards the door. Chase let his breath out, relieved for the moment. He turned back to his locker. He heard House click the lock and froze.

“Strip.” said House.

Chase's heart skipped a beat and he hesitated. Following the odd instructions of his boss was almost second nature. But this. This was unlike anything. He dropped his hands and looked back at House.

“Look, if this is some sort of game-” Chase began, but the sound of wood crashing into metal caused a surge of adrenaline to flash through him, his hair stood on end, his words stopped dead in his throat.

“I said, strip.” said House, lowering his cane from the lockers and pressing his weight onto it again.

Chase raised his shaking hands to begin slowly unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off his broad, freckled shoulders. House limped over to him as he methodically removed and folded the rest of his garments and placed them back in his locker. He focused on the task, trying not to think of anything else. He couldn't believe this was happening. After a few minutes he stood, naked, in front of his boss, his generous cock hung half-mast in a bed of sandy blond hair.

House watched the ordeal with pleasure.

“On your knees.” he ordered.  
Chase knelt before him, looking pointedly at the floor. He heard the clink of a belt buckle, then a zip.

“Look at me.” House ordered again. Chase looked up and House's searing blue eyes demanded his attention. In his peripheral vision he saw House pull down the front of his briefs. Chase looked down to see what he had revealed but House grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked his head back, bending down to catch Chase's mouth in a possessive kiss. House bit and sucked at his lips until they were raw, then released him and threw his head back down, straightening up to his full height.

This time, Chase did not need a command. House's cock stood rock hard in his face and he placed a hand on House's hip to steady himself. His mind swam but he wet his lips and took a breath before placing an unexpectedly tender kiss on the tip. House's breath hissed from his lungs and his cock twitched. Chase fought the urge to smile. He felt fingers thread through his hair and braced himself for another harsh yank but House only pressed his head forward, exhaling through his nose forcefully, his jaw clenched.

Hot air enveloped House's cock as Chase opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around it, working his tongue skillfully around the tip. Whatever reserve Chase had was melting away as he assumed his role, on his knees before his superior, taking more and more of his cock into his mouth with each stroke of his lips, until he was swallowing down as much as he could. House gasped audibly above him, his hand still on the back of his head, the other gripping, white-knucked onto his cane.

House hissed and gripped the young doctor's mess of hair, shoving his face down and thrusting his hips forward to force his cock down his throat. Chase's eyes watered, unable to breathe as his lips met House's pubic hair, nose smushed into his lower belly. He gagged and his hands gripped desperately at House's hips. After a few seconds which seemed impossibly long, House released him. Chase fell to the side and coughed, gasping for air.

He heard someone jiggle the door forcefully. He tried to gasp softer.

“Trying to work in here!” yelled House.

“House.” came Cuddy's voice faintly through the door, exasperated but not surprised. Chase could practically hear her fingers rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Why do we even put locks on these doors.”

House was looking at Chase when he called back: “So that I can get some peace and quiet while I have sex with this prostitute. Isn't that right, sweetheart?”

Silence from the other side of the door. House smirked. Chase's eyes grew wide.

“You have 30 minutes in there before the janitors come to clean. Whatever epiphany you're trying to achieve can be done in your office tomorrow. It's late, House. I'm going home.”

“Thanks, mommy” he called. He looked back down at Chase as heels clacked back down the corridor, barely audible over Chase's heartbeat.

“Get up.” he said, his voice low and commanding again.

Chase struggled to stand on his aching knees, legs numb from kneeling on the locker room floor. House's eyes flicked down to his cock. Chase didn't have to look to know it was hard.

House threw him against the wall of lockers and pressed his head to the cold metal, a combination lock digging into his chest. House tilted his pelvis to the floor, ass in the air. Chase heard a condom wrapper tear and closed his eyes, aroused and embarrassed, his dignity stripped from him. House propped his cane against the lockers and Chase spread his feet wider, making sure to be steady enough for both of them as House's hand fell heavy to his hip. He heard House spit into his other hand and moaned softly as it wrapped around him, mixing saliva with precum, spreading the slickness around before slowly tugging at the shaft.

House removed his hand and Chase bit his lip as he felt fingers probing at his entrance. He whimpered in spite of himself.

House wordlessly pressed a spit-slick finger into Chase.

Chase failed to keep in a soft cry as House's finger curled, medical precision finding his prostate and rubbing. His cock twitched, aching to be touched again.

House withdrew the finger and Chase felt the tip of his cock press against him. He could feel a bruise forming where the lock dug into him, and he shivered against the cold metal pressing into his face. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

House's cock pressed urgently against him as Chase tried harder. The condom House had used was lubricated and House was going to force his way in, ready or not. He felt the tip begin to enter him and steadied himself as the rest of House shoved its way inside, buried to the hilt.

Chase choked back his tears and slammed his fist into the locker, House stretching and filling him completely, painfully. House sighed above him, both hands gripping Chase's hips. He pulled out and pressed in again, before Chase was ready. Chase fought back a sob and his legs trembled. He kept trying.

House began to fuck him slowly, and Chase was almost grateful. If he had gone any faster he knew he would have crumbled into a heap at House's feet. House probably knew that too. After a while, the pain subsided and Chase let his face relax a bit from its twisted grimace and House picked up the pace. A hand wrapped itself around his cock again and began stroking in time with his thrusts. Chase gasped underneath him, head spinning.

“You wanna come, don't you.” growled House, pressing his cock heavily into him, sliding his hand to the base of his cock.

Chase whimpered. House let go, grabbing his hips with both hands. He pulled out and slammed into him. Chase swallowed his half-sob.

“Answer me.” he snarled. Chase struggled to find his lost voice.

“Yes!” Came his strangled response.

House bent low over Chase, bringing his lips to Chase's ear and returning  his hand to stroke at Chase's cock languidly.

"Beg." He demanded.

Chase's mind reeled as he tried to remember how to speak. 

"Please." He managed, voice shaking "House, please let me come."

“No.” House whispered, before straightening up and digging his fingers into Chase's hips, slamming him back into his cock mercilessly, again and again.

It was all Chase could do not to scream out at the top of his lungs. Pain and pleasure surged through him as tears streamed down his cheeks. House filling him, the cold lock stabbing into his chest.

House's thrusts became more erratic. His cock painfully hard inside him. House made a shuddering, wordless noise and Chase felt him come, panting and desperate inside him. House lingered and softened his grip on Chase's hips, hot breath huffing out of his lungs. House let out a final sigh before he slid out and limped to the bench. Chase peeled himself from the locker, pressing his hand to the fresh, deep bruise forming on his chest, back aching. He tried to find his balance.

“Go clean up.” House ordered, rubbing his leg, and Chase stumbled towards the showers.

He turned on the water and tried to stop shaking. He waited until it was hot before easing his way in. He reached for the soap and started scrubbing up, trying to ignore his lingering erection. He could think of nothing but House, his brain having suddenly stopped functioning. He closed his eyes and placed his hands against the shower wall, letting hot water pour over his back, easing his pain, soothing his shaken nerves.

He heard another person enter the shower and tried to hastily rinse the soap off. A pair of hands met his skin and he jumped, adrenaline trying to run its course, but still surging through him. The hands steadied him, and as a prickled face pressed itself into his shoulder, Chase identified who it was and his fear subsided, but only a little. He was bruised and broken already, what did House want now? He felt House sucking a hickey into his neck, marking his claim.

“House, please, don't. I can't-” He managed, feebly, before House released his grip and shushed him.

House kissed the purple mark and trailed several more kisses around to the other side, which he suckled lightly.

“Relax. You've been punished enough. Time for your reward.” he murmured into Chase's neck.

House ran his hands down and around his hips. Chase sighed and swayed as House's hand wrapped around his cock and started to stroke lightly. His eyes shut tight, he placed a steadying hand upon the wall as he let his other travel to House's hair. House allowed this, quickening the pace and deepening the pressure. Chase arched his back and gasped. House released his hip to wrap his arm securely around his chest, drawing Chase to him as he continued to stroke. Chase found himself gasping and moaning, pleasure pooling in his stomach, he shuddered as he drew near.

The arm around Chase gripped him tighter as House ever so slightly intensified his stroking. If that wasn't permission, Chase thought fleetingly, he was in trouble, because he was collapsing in on himself, dissolving into his sensations, his nerves sizzling with pleasure. A sound rose from his belly and spilled from his lips. He came hard, semen hitting the shower wall, as wave after wave of pleasure surged through him. It was all he could to to stay standing.

He felt House withdraw and heard him limp away as he stood panting and spent. The steam from the shower room muddled his already foggy mind. He shook his head to try to reconnect some neurons that seemed to have shaken loose, flinging water around the room. He turned the shower off and regained his breath. He padded over to the towels, picking one out and drying off. His chest hurt. He hurt all over. But with his blessed release the pain was tolerable. A dull reminder of this otherwise unbelievable event. He wiped the water out of his eyes, then wrapped the towel around himself.

He walked around the corner to find House already dressed, standing at the door. He looked far too pleased with himself as his eyes swept over Chase.

“Next time, I'll bring a collar.” he said, raising his eyebrows in an expression of mock-surprise.

House swung the door open and limped away, leaving Chase with his bruises and aches.

He ran a hand across his face. Oh well, he thought. He was looking for an excuse to start wearing scarves anyway.


End file.
